Castle of Darkness
by Spinner Sun
Summary: Yugi, Yami, & co. are captured by a man who want the millenium items. R&R! If I don't get 7 reviews I won't continue!
1. Dueling Kaiba

Title : Castle of Darkness  
  
Author : Spinner Sun  
  
Summary : Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, and Y. Bakura are captured by a man that wants the Millenium items. (WARNING! This contains funny remarks)  
  
"I play the Dark Magician, which brings your life points to 0. Again." Yugi smirked as Seto Kaiba glared at him.  
"You must be cheating. I will NOT accept failure!" Kaiba shouted, glaring even more. Yugi & co. had been invited to Kaiba's mansion to play duel monsters, and so far Kaiba had lost against Yugi five times.  
//I want to duel against Kaiba again!//  
  
/Yami, I think we've dueled enough today...!/  
  
//...//  
  
/Sorry./  
  
//...//  
  
Yugi smiled at Yami's ignorance.  
  
"Yeah! Go Yugi!" Joey called out from the stands around them, shoving popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet you dog," Kaiba challenged, "unless you want to duel me too!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!!" Joey shouted, leaping up from his chair. Tea and Tristan laughed from nearby.  
  
"That 'dog' thing gets him every time!" Tea said, grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura looked at the massive mansion doors.  
  
{{Well? Go in already!}}  
  
{Calm down! If you don't, I'll go throw away the Millenium Ring!}  
  
Yami Bakura immediatly shut up. Bakura walked towards the door slowly and knocked twice.   
  
{{Well, looks like no one's home. Let's go.}}  
  
{Didn't I tell you to be quiet?}  
  
{{...}}  
  
{That's be-}  
  
Bakura's message was cut short as a black caped man leaped out of the bushes and whacked him with a large oak mallet. Bakura fell to the floor, unconcious.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack!" Kaiba ordered his monster.  
  
//He lost 0 LP to 2000.//  
  
/No need to point it out, Yami/  
  
"Hah!! Now who's a loser? You, Joey! Hahahahahaha! (maniacal laughter) Kaiba shouted.  
  
"Wow Joey, you need practice!" Tristan insulted.  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be my friend!?" Joey spat back.  
  
"You dueled well Joey, you just need to practice a lot to beat someone like the champion of duel monsters." Yugi reassured kindly.  
  
//A lot of practice, with his dueling skills.//  
  
/Yami! Be nice./  
  
//Fine, aibou. He did have some strategies.//  
  
/.../  
  
//They just were bad strategies.//  
  
/.../  
  
//Now who's ignorant?//  
  
Everyone turned at the sight of the door to the room being opened. Mokuba stepped in carefully.  
  
"Hey Seto! Some man at the front door wants to see you!" Mokuba stated.   
  
"Grr... Who could that be... Well, it's been fun Yugi, but I got to run!" Kaiba announced.  
  
"We should get going too, it's already 11:30 (PM)." Tea said.  
  
They all filed towards the mansion doors and opened them wide. A huge black-caped man stood there, towering over them.  
  
"Hello Yami! Remember me?" the man boomed, then started laughing evilly.  
  
A huge black tornado swirled around them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
SS : Sorry it's so short! I had lost of other stuff to write!  
  
Bakura : Why am I going to Kaiba's mansion??  
  
SS : 'Cause I said so.  
  
Bakura : But why?  
  
SS : You dare question me, mortal? (evil laughter)  
  
Bakura : ... Never mind ...  
  
SS : That's all for now! Sayonara! 


	2. The Darkest Cell

Konnichiwa... Time for chapter 2!  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Bakura opened his eyes slightly and groaned in pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire.  
  
{{Took you long enough to wake up!}}  
  
{Calm down... Where are we?}}  
  
{{A cell... duh!}}  
  
{Yami!! I knew that!!}  
  
{{Then why'd you ask?}}  
  
{Grrr.}  
  
{{Humph.}}  
  
Suddenly a violet tornado appeared out of nowhere and his friends were thrown out of it. The twister calmly disappeared.  
  
"Yugi!!" Bakura cried as he ran over to them.  
  
"I feel like my head's been stomped on!" Joey complained.  
  
"Hah! You LOOK like your head's been stomped on, Joey!" Tea laughed kindly.  
Seto helped Mokuba up then looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" he growled angrily, "I don't like being kidnapped from my own home!"  
  
{{How come everyone is so unobservant?}}  
  
{I'm warning you...}  
  
{{...}}  
  
"It doesn't look like there's a door out of here!" Tristan pointed out.  
  
"Big brother, are we going to be stuck in here forever??" Mokuba whimpered. Seto assured him quietly that they wouldn't.  
  
/Yami? Do you know where we are?/  
  
//All I know is that there is a great amount of darkness and evil in this place.//  
  
/This is not good./  
  
Suddenly a disguised door opened to their left and a large, cloaked figure stepped out.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
SS: Sorry it's so short!  
  
Yami: Why don't I ever talk??  
  
SS: (puzzled)... What are you doing right now? ...   
  
Yami: (walking away) Grrrrr...  
  
SS: (maniacal laughter) Hahahahahahahahahahahaa!! 


End file.
